The present invention relates to devices for storing and dispensing items and, in particular, it concerns a device for dispensing card-like media.
It is known to provide various devices for dispensing cards and the like. Most of the devices used in game playing establishments are gravity fed and are loaded from the rear, i.e., the end of the device remote from the point of dispensing.
For business cards, leaflets and documents which are intended to be available for manual, self-service dispensing, specialized dispensing devices are not in common use.
There is therefore a need for an easy-to-load device for dispensing card like media. It would also be advantageous to provide a versatile dispensing device which would be suitable both for desktop and wall-mounted use.